


be melodramatic

by PolkadotSweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaehyun is dramatic, this is kinda dumb omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkadotSweater/pseuds/PolkadotSweater
Summary: jaehyun proves he’s perfect for a kdrama with how dramatic he is.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Moon Taeil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	be melodramatic

~

the first time jaehyun heard about the news of his casting, he was excited. he finally gets to showcase his acting talents, and gets to be in a drama with a few known actors in the industry. when he tells his bandmates about it, they were just as excited and happy for him. of course, there comes the teasing of him sharing kissing scenes with the female lead and what not. yuta even joked about asking him if he knew how to kiss, to which he just brushed off with laughter, even sending a flirtatious wink that got the older flustered.

but there was one person whose reaction he paid more attention to than the rest.

when moon taeil found about jaehyun’s casting, he was more than happy for his dongsaeng. jaehyun could remember that warm smile that got his cheekbones appearing as taeil stares fondly at him. that got his heart beating than any other romantic kdrama he’s ever watched.

not to be cheesy, but he felt like he understood the female leads whenever their love interest would stare at them lovingly while they have this internal turmoil.

jaehyun felt that for taeil, and he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

sure, during the first few years of their debut jaehyun tried to maintain his distance. especially when there cameras on them. he tried his best not to be so obvious of his infatuation with their main vocal. however, as much as he attempted to cover his overwhelming feelings for taeil, he couldn’t hide it behind cameras, or in their dorm room.

jaehyun never felt so lucky to be in the same dorm floor as taeil. heck, he was even jealous yuta had been rooming with taeil for the last three years. but he figures it’s better that way because jaehyun would’ve lost his mind, sleeping a few feet away from taeil.

he’d think about taeil’s pretty face. all the way from his round head to his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his mesmerizing eyes that looked like it held the entire universe when you stared into them. his cheekbones. his nose. his lips—fuck. jaehyun wanted to kiss those lips even more now.

jaehyun can be a professional and kiss a girl on set but if he were to choose? he’d want to kiss moon taeil all the time. who wouldn’t?

but alas, this is his situation now. he’s gotta go live with the terms that he has to kiss a girl in this drama. that still won’t change the fact that he’s gay and he’s gay for moon taeil.

and everyone knows that. even taeil himself.

that’s why jaehyun’s wondering why his reaction is just so… plain. nothing. like he doesn’t care. he doesn’t care, does he? or has jaehyun misinterpreted all their moments together?

hell, taeil had more moments with donghyuck and  _ johnny  _ for pete’s sake. were his feelings one-sided? did jaehyun not express his love for taeil enough? is he—

“uh, hyung?” mark’s voice breaks jaehyun stupor before he could spiral down and overthink. he looks up at his dongsaeng from the couch where he decided to review his script for the drama beforehand. mark was giving him a worried look, tilting his head curiously. “are you okay? you’ve been staring at the floor for five minutes.”

“i—well—” jaehyun’s eyes shift from the floor to mark. “it’s an interesting floor.”

“right.” mark furrows his eyebrows at him. he sits next to jaehyun, leaning his elbows on his knees. he juts his chin to the script in jaehyun’s hands. “are you worrying about the drama?”

“no—well, yeah.” jaehyun shrugs. “i’m still reading through it, you know?”

“can i see?” mark holds out his palm as jaehyun hands over the script. the boy scans through the pages, stopping at a particular scene. “oh! is it about the kissing scene, hyung? i’m sure you’ll nail that!”

jaehyun sighs deeply, his shoulders sagging. “it’s not that i’m worrying about,” he confesses, catching mark’s attention.

jaehyun makes a quick scan of the dorm, making sure taeil wasn’t around or even jungwoo. (he could live with yuta overhearing their conversation because he literally just minds his own business and won’t tell taeil about what he heard. but jungwoo being close with taeil  _ and  _ a gossiper (thanks a lot johnny) would blabber jaehyun’s dilemma to their hyung.)

“i—well, i don’t know. i guess i was just—when you guys—you know, found out about me having a kissing scene your reactions were what i expected and you know just—taeil didn’t even—” jaehyun shrugs, unsure how to explain himself.

mark stares at him patiently, waiting for him to find the right words.

jaehyun exhales for the nth time. “i guess i expected taeil-hyung to be more jealous, you know? i don’t know,” he admits.

mark blinks at him rapidly, trying to piece everything together. “wait, are you and taeil-hyung together?” he questions.

just the thought of that makes jaehyun’s ears go red as he shakes his head frantically. “no! no, we’re not, i’m just—” he pauses. “i like taeil-hyung.”

mark’s eyes widen. “you  _ do?! _ ” he shrieks out. jaehyun covers his mouth, shushing him.

“i thought everyone knew this?!” jaehyun made sure he made  _ obvious  _ heart eyes at taeil, and even complimented him a lot this past two eras.

“no? i mean—i’m not surprised you like him but—you  _ like  _ like him?! i—” mark cuts himself off. “don’t get me wrong, i’m happy for you but—

“i don’t think you should expect a reaction from taeil-hyung if he doesn’t know about your feelings?”

“but i do express my feelings for him! just in a subtle way!”

“have you directly told him about it?”

“no?”

“well, what the fuck then, jaehyun-hyung.”

“mark?!”

mark slaps the script back onto jaehyun’s arms, pushing himself off the couch. he stares down at him, crossing his arms. “well, no wonder taeil-hyung didn’t give you the reaction you hoped for! he has no idea what you feel,” he berates. jaehyun feels like he’s the younger between the two of them. “hyung, actions can be misleading sometimes, you know? i mean, hyung might’ve thought you were just being nice. because you are! we all think that!

“and you know, we wouldn’t think you’d have feelings for us just because of that! i had to learn that the hard way with yukhe—”

mark stops himself before he could finish. clearing his throat, he points a finger at jaehyun. “right. this is about  _ you _ . so.” he huffs. “so, you’re moping because taeil-hyung wasn’t jealous of the kissing scene that hasn’t happened yet when you didn’t even tell him that you  _ like  _ him.”

“i—pretty much…”

“hyung.”

“yes, i know mark.” jaehyun realizes how dumb he sounds and ponders over his next step. he looks at mark curiously. “so, what  _ did  _ you do when this happened between you and yukhei?”

mark’s face suddenly goes beet red as he blubbers out random noises, walking out of the room.

jaehyun watches him go, laughing to himself. he stares at his drama script again and smiles.

~

“hyung?”

taeil comes back to the dorms after a long day at the studio. he’s been working independently with his producer friend these days, and been coming home pretty late.

he closes the front door behind him quietly, tiptoeing into the foyer to remove his shoes, careful not to make any noise.

as he walks pass the living room, he finds a figure lying on the couch, snoozing. walking closer, taeil finds jaehyun sleeping on the couch, hugging his drama script to the chest.

taeil lets out a soft chuckle, staring at the younger’s sleeping face, his mouth slightly opened. he disappears for a quick second to fetch jaehyun a blanket because no way in hell can he carry his body all the way to his and jungwoo’s room.

just as he was tuck him in, making sure the blanket covered all of jaehyun’s body, the younger starts stirring up and waking up to taeil hovering over him.

“hyung?” he calls in a raspy voice.

“shit, sorry for waking you,” taeil apologizes as jaehyun sits up on the couch.

the younger rubs his eyes sleepily. “i was waiting for you,” he admits. “you’re out late again.”

“you noticed that?” taeil sounds surprised.

all of his floormates slept pretty early whenever they don’t have any schedules. it’s a miracle that they can catch up on sleep. and with jaehyun’s new gig coming up, he figured he’d maximize his time before he starts waking up early for his drama shooting.

“i pay close attention to you, you know?”

“you’ve always been caring to us, jaehyun-ah.” taeil smiles warmly at him.

jaehyun frowns at that. maybe mark did have a point.

“no, hyung. i—” jaehyun cut himself off, sighing deeply.

taeil then notes the script in his hands. “are you worried about your first drama?” he asks, joining him on the couch.

jaehyun suddenly feels nervous, being alone with taeil this late at night. everyone on the floor is fast asleep and it’s just him and taeil, sitting so closely and intimately—

“no.” jaehyun blurts out, feeling his chest tighten. taeil was sitting right next to him; in his oversized t-shirt and grey sweatpants that he’s been using a lot, thanks to johnny’s insistence. (johnny did something by gifting him those. next time, jaehyun’s gonna give taeil a bunch of hoodies.)

call jaehyun cheesy, but taeil looks beautiful dressed like this. he looks so comfortable and cozy, and it wouldn’t hurt if jaehyun cuddled and kiss him right there and then.

“what’s wrong then?” taeil asks, you know like the reliable hyung he is to everyone. that’s jaehyun’s problem. to  _ everyone _ . not just to jaehyun. damn it.

jaehyun is just dumbly staring at taeil, refusing to blink at this rate. if taeil notices, he’s not weirded out by it. instead, he just gives jaehyun a patient smile that will probably the cause of his tears later. (or forever.)

“it’s the kissing scene, hyung.”  _ you seem like you’re okay with me kissing anyone else. _

“oh.” taeil blinks. “what about it?

“i don’t wanna do it.”

taeil snickers at that. “why not? it’s your job, jaehyun-ah,” he consoles.

“i don’t wanna kiss a girl.”

“why not?”

“because i wanna kiss you.”

“why—” taeil stops himself, absorbing what jaehyun just said to him. it was funny because you can see his exact expressions as he processes this. when he comes to a realization, his eyes mirror jaehyun’s big ones. “ _ what _ ?”

“i like you, hyung. i’ve liked you for a long time now.”  _ fuck it, i liked you since i saw you sing last love during our trainee days.  _

“i—really?” taeil feels himself choked up at the confession, leaning back a little.

“yes.” jaehyun nods. “and mark told me i should’ve just told you what i felt instead of being subtle in my actions because you know, it can mislead to things? and i wanted to make sure that you know how i feel about you because—because well i really really do. and he scolded me for moping—”

“jaehyun-ah.” taeil chuckles, placing a finger on jaehyun’s lips to stop him from blabbering. he grins at him fondly.

jaehyun freezes as he’s once again blinded by taeil’s smile.

“there are actions that can express what you want to say, you know?”

jaehyun’s eyes widen at that before landing on taeil’s lips. “can i?” he requests.

taeil nods with a smile, removing his finger from jaehyun’s lips.

tilting his head to the side, jaehyun leans in to press soft kiss on taeil’s lips. he doesn’t realize he’s made a disgruntled noise as taeil cups his face, pulling him closer. his hands find taeil’s waist, squeezing him lightly.

taeil doesn’t realize he’s falling until his back hits the couch, effectively breaking their kiss with a puckering sound. jaehyun hovers on top of him, their foreheads touching and smiles mirroring each other’s.

“jaehyun-ah, did you get that from the drama script you’ve been reading?” taeil had to ask.

jaehyun makes a disgruntled sound, his ears going red. “no!” he squeaks out, pouting as taeil laughed at him. he buries his face onto the older’s shoulder. “that was all me.”

“ah~” taeil threw his arms over his shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. jaehyun’s hands remain on his waist. “then, you don’t need to worry about the drama. you’re born for this.”

jaehyun lifts his head to peck taeil on the lips. “i’m not worried about that anymore.” he grins so stupidly at taeil, thinking he doesn’t need to star in a romantic drama if his entire love life is like this.

**Author's Note:**

> jaeil gay


End file.
